9, 10 Never Sleep Again
by Sam's Seductress
Summary: Sam and Dean travel to Whistler,West Virgina to investigate the mysterious deaths of teenagers, and have a first encounter with Freddy Kruegar himself. Will Dean be the bait used send him back to hell?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own the fictional...yea fictional character of Freddy Kruegar. Whistler, West Virginia isnt a real place. Any other characters you don't recognize aremine._ Enjoyyyy_

* * *

9, 10 Never Sleep Again

-------------

Chapter 1

Whistler, West Virginia

2 weeks earlier

19 yr old Dylan was up late studying for his final exams. He has been so stressed out lately with school, sports, and his relationship with his girlfriend of 6 months. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew he couldn't. Those weird nightmares have been coming more and more frequently now, this made him afraid to even blink for more than 2 seconds. Falling asleep in class already made him unpopular with his teachers, waking up screaming did help either.

He glanced at his sister's picture on his desk. He winced as he remembered that night, the accident on route 90. How could have he been so careless. He couldn't believe that he had killed his 9 yr old sister. In his nightmares he would see her yelling at him, blaming him for the accident, how it was his fault that she was dead, every nightmare getting a little worse as it progressed. They were back on that old back road, the mangled metal intertwined with the huge oak tree, the fire, hearing the scared screams of his little sister.

He pushed the images out of his and tried to focus on his finals. Styrofoam coffee cups and Twinkie wrappers littered his desk. He knew sooner or later he would have to sleep. He rested his head on his hand, jerking up every time he felt his head lolling to the side.

"Okay Dylan focus. At STP, potassium is classified as a….a." He threw his pencil down.

_Jesus I cant do this._

Hearing the door of his apartment slam shut made him whirl around. He figured it was his roommate Jake. He turned back around in his seat and continued studying. Suddenly he heard a child's laughter coming from outside his window. He pushed back the curtains, revealing a little girl in a white dress jump roping in the front yard. He got up and opened the front door, the air was like ice when it hit his face. The little girl had her back to him, so he couldn't see her face.

"Hey, little girl I don't think you should be out here this late, its freezing."

She ignored him and continued to jump rope. He walked into the yard, a chill running up his spine when his bare feet hit the cement. She stopped jumping when he came behind her, still with her back turned to him.

"Little girl, didn't you hear me? Now I think you should go inside. Where do you live?"

She ignored him once more and kept on jumping. He tapped her on the shoulder. Making her whirl around to face him. He jumped back in fear, it was his 9 yr old sister, her face scared from being burned. A slight smile wiped across her face as he slowly backed up.

"S-Sarah?"

"Metallic solid." she said.

"W-what did you say?"

"At STP, potassium is classified as a metallic solid, idiot." she smiled sweetly, she then continued to jump rope , this time singing a childhood rhyme.

"_1..2..freddy's coming for you, 3..4..better lock your door, 5..6..grab a crucifix, 7..8..stay up late, 9..10..never sleep again._"

Dylan shook his head in disbelief, still watching her as he backed up into his apartment. He slammed the door behind him and ran into his room. He pushed back the curtains, the little girl was gone, her jump rope still laying in the yard. He blew out a breath as he turned around to reveal that his little sister was standing behind him. He let a scream escape his lips. She moved closer to him.

"Leave me a-alone." he stuttered with fear.

"You can't run from me anymore." she said with an evil laugh.

He watched her contort her figure into a tall man, his face also scarred like he had been badly burned. He wore a brown hat, with a red and brown striped sweater. Dylan glanced down at the glove he wore that had knives protruding from it.

"Your…….y-your.."

The man smirked. "That's right…..Here's Freddy!"

He brought the knives up and trusted them into Dylan's chest. Blood splattered all over the room as Freddy repeatedly flung the knives at him.

Dylan jerked his head up, rubbing his eyes.

_It was just a dream_

He felt a sudden pain, putting his hand on his chest. He lifted his hand that had become covered in blood. Fear rushed over his face as he tried to get up, but and invisible force held him down. He screamed when he saw slashes suddenly appear on his body.

------

Jake opened the apartment door, setting down the six pack of beer that he had "borrowed" from a friend.

"Yo, Dylan, I'm back."

He went back into Dylan's room, thinking that he may just be sleeping. He knew how hard things had been on him lately. He opened the door, Dylan was laying face down on his desk.

"Hey, Dylan wake up man." he said shaking his friend. He turned the chair around, letting out a loud shriek when he saw friend's mutilated body.


	2. Chapter 2

----------

Chapter 2

Whistler, West Virginia

Present day

The loud clamor at the bar forced Sam to concentrate harder. He pulled out the newspaper clippings and their Dad's journal, trying to piece together the murders that had just taken place. He wished he could stay at he motel to look at this stuff, he couldn't tell you how many weird looks he has gotten, but Dean insisted he come out for a little fun once in a while. Dean turned away from the bar, seeing the look of confusion on his brother's face. He ordered them two beers and walked over to the table.

"Got you a beer." Dean said.

Sam gave him a wave of his hand, not looking up from the clippings. Dean sipped on his beer, the awkward silence between them made him feel compelled to speak up.

"So…did you find anything yet?"

Sam shook his head. " No.. I don't get it Dean, there is no pattern, except that the victims are teenagers."

"How many victims has there been?"

"Well the first few deaths happened in 1993, over thirteen years ago, there haven't been anymore until now. Here's the most recent." Sam said sliding the clipping in front of Dean.

"Dylan Mason." He said, beginning to read the clipping.

"Yeah, 19 yrs old. They are treating it as a suicide, cause there is no evidence of anyone else being at his apartment that night. The windows and doors were locked, and there was no sign of a forced entry. "

"Says here that his roommate found him, Jake Peterson. I say we pay Mr. Peterson a visit." Dean said as he exchanged glances with Sam.

"But Dean, they said that the boy killed himself, what's supernatural about that? His friends did say he was having a rough time with school and stuff. Besides, the paper doesn't give an address."

Dean slid their Dad's journal in front of him. "Dad has this place marked in his journal, he wouldn't have sent us here for no reason."

_There's that blind faith again._

"Yeah, whatever Dean. Did you get anything from the waitress?"

Dean smirked, ruffling around in his pocket for the folded up napkin.

Sam sighed. " Never mind Dean."

"I'll have you know that I did do a little thinking with my upstairs brain, thank you very much." He said, sliding the napkin over to Sam.

"1428 Elmstead Street, apartment 2. How did you get this?" Sam said incredulously.

"Don't worry about it, but Sam your free on Friday night right?" Dean said, his voice almost inaudible.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go." Dean said, rising to his feet, trying to contain his laughter.

-next day-

Sam knocked on the door of the apartment.

"The outfits we get man," Dean said, shifting uncomfortably in the fraudulent police officer uniform. "These damn things are itchy."

"At least you don't look like a drama dork." Sam smirked as Dean lightly punched him in the arm.

A boy of medium height and blond shaggy hair opened the door. His eyes were red and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"What do you want?" He said.

"Jake Peterson?"

"Yeah."

" Hi, I'm Officer Jones, this is Officer Perkins. Can we come in and ask you a couple of questions?" Dean said, putting on his best smile.

"You just did, bye." Jake said, shutting the door in their faces.

Dean looked at Sam with an oh-no-he-didn't face and knocked on the door once more.

Jake opened the door again, this time a little annoyed. "Look, I already talked to the police.I have a ride coming so if you would excuse me."

Sam grabbed the door before he was able to shut. " We just want to as you some questions, it won't take long." Sam said with reassurance.

"Fine." Jake said, finally letting them in the door. He sat down on the couch, running his fingers through his hair. "What do you want to know?"

"You were the first one that found your roommate, Dylan Mason, correct?" Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Could you tell us exactly what happened that night?"

Jake let out an audible sigh. " I went out to a party, for about an hour or two. Dylan wanted to stay in and study for his exams, he was always the smart one."

"And when you came back?"

"I went into his room, I thought he would still be studying, sleeping, whatever. I tried to wake him up when I saw some red liquid dripping down from the table. I turned h-his chair around and…." Jake choked on his words.

"It's alright. Did Dylan act different before this all happened? Did he say anything out of the ordinary?" Dean said.

"You mean do I think that he could commit suicide?"

Sam shook his head.

"Not a chance. I mean Dylan had his problems but he would never kill himself. But there was one thing."

"What is it?"

"Well, He said he was having nightmares, and that they were getting worst every night. There were times where he woke me up with his screams. I asked him about it but he said it was nothing."

"Did he ever tell you what he was dreaming about?"

"Uh…he mentioned that he was thinking about his little sister a lot, and that she would be in his nightmares, singing and jump roping. But other times, he said that he would see the shadow of a man. I didn't think anything of it until…"

"Until what?"

"I started to see the same shadow he had, in my nightmares." Jake said shaking his head, he started to tap his foot nervously on the floor.

"Is that all you see, a shadow and nothing else?"

"Well, he is wearing some type of glove, it has…like…"

"It has what?"

"It has…."

"Jake." A small boy was standing in the doorway. "Mom's downstairs, she's waiting in the car."

"I have to go." Jake said, grabbing his duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, no problem. Thank you for your time."

Dean and Sam walked outside. "So what do you think?" Sam asked.

"Well he definitely knows something that's for sure." Dean said as he unlocked the Impala.

"So what now?"

"I say we visit to the morgue, maybe we can get some of the documentation on the body."

-----

" Jakey, how have you been? You look like your exhausted."

" No mom, I'm fine." Jake said.

"Well I had Mike fix your bed, why don't you go take a nap."

"Okay."

He walked into his old room. Laying his duffel on the bed, he unzipped the side pocket, taking out a small bottle of No Z's caffeine pills.

_There is no way I'm letting him take me._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The black Chevy Impala pulled up to the front entrance of the morgue. Sam gave the place a once over, a look of trepidation washed over his face. Dean look back in the car, giving Sam a confused look when he didn't get out.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Just go in without me."

"What? Why?"

"Cause I hate morgues, I didn't want to go in the last time, back in Toledo."

Dean shook his head, trying to suppress the smile forming on his lips " Sam get out of the car."

Sam mumbled an inaudible 'jerk' as he got out of the car. Walking up to the entrance they saw a receptionist, a lady in her late 50's with flowing gray hair tucked back into a bun.

"Okay you distract her while I find the documentation room." Dean whispered.

"No, wait why don't you distract her?"

"Cause old people love you."

"Nuh uh, I remember Grandpa taking a special liking to you when we were younger."

"Just do it." Dean said, gently pushing him towards the desk.

"Hello sweetie, may I help you?"

Sam took a quick glance back at Dean, who gave a slight wave of his hand as if to tell him to go on.

"Yes, um, I am from the University of Charleston and I'm doing a paper on morticians and what they do."

"Oh that's nice." She said sweetly.

"I was wondering if you had any pamphlets or if I could talk with one of your own mortician staff?"

"I think we have some pamphlets somewhere here sonny hold on," She said, ruffling through some of the papers on her desk. " I can never find time to clean this darn thing off."

When she dunked underneath her desk to continue her search, Sam motioned for Dean to go ahead. Dean slipped past the desk and went down one of the halls.

"Well I don't see any right here."

"Oh keep looking I'm sure you'll find them." Sam said, flashing her a huge, but convincing smile.

"Sure sweet cheeks, let me go check in the back."

Sam stood there, tapping his foot with impatience, looking down the hall every few seconds for Dean. After about fifteen minutes, the receptionist had not returned and neither had Dean. Sam decided to go look for himself. He went down one of the halls and opened one of the doors. The room was filled with huge filing cabinets.

_Huh, I found this place in less than a minute, where the hell is Dean?_

Sam rubbed his hands over his arms.

_It sure is cold in here._

He walked over to one of the cabinets and opened it, revealing a frigid male corpse. Sam let out a loud shriek, his heart jumping into his throat. He quickly closed the cabinet with an immense amount of force, causing another cabinet on the right to swing open. He ran over to that one and closed it, causing another one in the center to swing open. Sam shut that one and ran out of the room before any more could eject. He saw Dean coming down the hall, tucking a beige folder in his brown, leather jacket. Dean looked as his brother, who was panting and sweating profusely.

"Man what happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost…..or did you?"

"No, lets just go." Sam said, not willing to admit to his brother that he had mistaken the body preservation room for the documentation room.

-back at the motel-

"Okay, it says the body had long razor-like marks across the chest." Sam said as he read the autopsy paper.

"Yeah and here are the pictures to prove it," Dean said, grimacing at the grotesque photos. " You think this guy could have done that to himself?"

Sam took a look at the picture. " Not a chance, not that many times anyway."

"Wait, you see that?" Dean said pointing to the distinct way the marks ran together.

"See what?"

"Look at the marks, its like someone's initials."

Sam traced his finger over the picture " F….K. What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but we have to go see Jake Peterson again, he knows something about all this."

--------

_Damn!_

Jake's eyes traced the inside of the empty pill bottle. He threw the bottle in the trash when he heard his little brother enter the room.

"Jake, mom said supper's ready."

"Okay I'll be there in a minute." Jake said, not even looking back to acknowledge his brother.

" Did you have a good nap, no nightmares I hope?"

"Yeah mike, I did. Why would I have nightmares?"

" I don't know, I mean if I saw him in my dreams, I would call that a nightmare."

"Wait, saw him? Who?"

"……Me."

Jake whirled around, he was now facing the man that had been terrorizing him in his dreams. A evil grin wiped over the man's horribly burned face as he stepped closer to Jake.

"No! your not real, your not real!" Jake said, closing his eyes tightly.

" Oh really? Well if I wasn't real could I be able to do this?" The man gave a quick swipe over Jake's face with his razor-sharp blades, causing four deep abrasions across his cheek.

"Somebody please, wake me up!" Jake screamed as the man's evil laughter filled the room.

Kathy entered her older son's room, to find him twitching incessantly on his bed. She could see his face bleeding from the doorway.

"Jake! Jake wake up!" his mother yelled, shaking her son.

Jake bolted up, his mother was now standing over him. He grabbed her in his arms and squeezed her tight.

"Mom, don't let him get me, please don't let him get me!"

"It's okay Jake, no one's going to get you." Kathy soothed.

_Oh no, it's happening again. He's back. _She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

-----------

Chapter 4

Dean pulled up in front of the apartment complex, he put the car in park and shut off the engine.

"What are we doing back here? I thought he left with his mom an hour ago." Sam said.

"Well we have to go in and find some letter or whatever so we can get the address to his parents house. So get out your lock-picking kit." Dean said, shutting the door of the impala.

Dean walked down the main hall with Sam closely following behind him. They stopped when they noticed a man in his late 30's coming out of Jake's apartment. Dean pretended to take out his keys and open one of the doors on the right, as Sam tucked the lock-picking kit into his back pocket. The man was holding a small box that rattled when he walked. Dean gave him a nod of hello when he noticed that the man looked distressed and rushed passed him without recognition.

"Boy he must be in a hurry." Dean huffed.

As soon as the man left, they continued down the hall to Jake's apartment. Sam picked the lock and carefully opened the door. Dean walked in first, surveying the room up and down.

"You go check his room, I look around out here."

Sam walked down he small corridor. The small 'Genius at work' door hanger on the knob clicked as he opened the door to his left. The room was clean and ineradicable, containing only a desk and a bed. Sam could see the remnants of blood stains beneath the desk. He realized that he was in Dylan's room. Feeling the disquietude of the room, Sam walked out shutting the door behind him. He then tried the door on the right. The room was very disheveled and askew, as a boy's room in college would be. Sam looked around at the posters of cars and women, fumbling with the small bobble-head of Payton Manning on the nightstand, almost knocking it over when he heard a crash come from the kitchen.

_Dean…_

He quickly left the room to find Dean standing over a box of, now broken, shot glasses.

"Um, why don't you clean this up while I go to the bathroom." Dean said, putting on his most sheepish 'sorry' face.

Sam shook his head as he walked into the kitchen to grab the broom. He bent down and swept the broken iridescent pieces of glass onto an envelope that was on the counter. After brushing the envelope off into the trash, Sam noticed an address in the corner, from Mr. And Mrs.

Peterson. He folded up and tucked it into his pocket.

Dean was his hands and dried them with the towel. He rubbed his temples, feeling a slight headache starting to appear.

"I wonder if this guy has any aspirin." Dean said, slowly opening the medicine cabinet. Two small bottles fell out and onto the floor. Dean bent down , picking them up he read the label.

"No Z's ?"

Dean looked at the bottle with confusion. He glanced down into the trash can next to the bathtub, it was filled with these small pill bottles. He flicked off the light and went into the kitchen to meet up with Sam.

"Hey I got the address, lets go. What's that your holding?" Sam said ,pointing the small blue bottle in Dean's hand.

"There caffeine pills. Why would he be taking these?"

"Well your up late a lot studying in college Dean, maybe he was using them so he wouldn't fall asleep in class."

"Yeah maybe, or maybe so he wouldn't fall asleep at all." Dean said, rolling the bottle between his fingers.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam asked.

"Never mind, we have to get to that house."

----------

Three knocks rapped on the door of the small house. A women with light brown hair answered the door, her eyes red from crying. "May I help you?"

"Uh yes, we're friends of Jake's. Is he around?" Sam asked.

"He's resting right now, could you come back later?"

"Mom, let them in." A voice called from the couch.

"Alright, but just for a few minutes." She said, opening the door wider to let the boys in.

"Thank you." they said in unison.

They walked over to the long couch where Jake lay with his eyes closed. They were shocked to see that his cheek had a large white bandage on it, small blood drops started to seep through. Sam sat down on the floral-print loveseat, his eyes still locked on Jake.

"Um, can I get you boys something to drink? Lemonade perhaps?" Kathy said.

"Yeah that'll be great, thank you." Dean said with a smile. Dean sat down next to Sam as she left the room. Jake rolled over on the couch, a slight grimace crossed his face from the pain. Dean noticed another bottle of No Z's along with aspirin on the table next to glass of water.

"So Jake, what happened?" Sam asked.

"Oh you mean this? " He said, pointing to the bandage. " He did it."

"He, he who?"

"I don't like to say his name out, hell, no one does."

Dean slid over the paper pad and pen next to Jake. "Could you write it down for us?"

Jake nodded as he took the pen in his hand, but then slowly lowered it back onto the table.

"You know, I still don't believe in him. But the dreams, they are so real."

"Dreams ..what dreams?" Sam questioned.

"He's just not in my dreams anymore, he's everywhere, at school, at home. Sooner or later I'll have to stop running, these damn things aren't going to last forever." He said, throwing down the pill bottle.

Kathy entered the room with a tray of lemonade and set it down on the table. She sat down in the chair across from the couch. "So, I guess Jakey has told you about the accident, out in the shed."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. "Accident?"

"Mom, don't lie to them. This wasn't an accident and you know it."

"Oh honey your delusional. He had an accident earlier today with one of his Dad's power tools."

"Kathy, I think it's time we tell him the truth."

Kathy swallowed hard as she looked back out her husband. The brothers recognized the man that had entered the room. He was the one they passed earlier back at Jake's apartment.

"Tell me what Dad?" Jake asked.

"Son, we know who killed your roommate Dylan, and who has done this to your face."

"How do you know?" Jake said incredulously.

"Because our friends were killed by his hands also."

"Who killed them?" Dean asked.

"Freddy." Kathy said in almost a whisper.

"Wait, as in 'The' Freddy, Freddy Krueger?" Dean said with utter disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy but, thirteen years ago is when he came. He killed my friends one by one, until we found away to send his ass back to hell. He took my life away from me once, I'm not going to let him get my son." he said with anger.

"It's okay Dad." Jake soothed.

"So is that why you take the caffeine pills? To stay wake?"

"Well yeah. As long as your awake he can't get you."

Dean made a grunt at the fact that they were actually being serious. He would've have told them that they were crazy if Sam hadn't nudge him to shut up.

"Well we better be going." Sam said. They boys thanked them as they let out of the door.

"Don't fear him, that's the worst thing you can do." Jake's father called after them.

After five minutes of silence, Dean finally spoke up. " Those people are nuts, I mean Freddy Kruegar? C'mon that's ridiculous."

"But it does make sense Dean if you think about it."

"How, in what way does it make sense?"

Sam pulled out the envelope that was incased in his pocket. " Look at Jake's address, 1428 Elmstead, Freddy Kruegar lived at 1428 Elm."

"Yeah Sam, in the movies. That isn't real life, he's a fictional character."

"Remember what I said about things being real just because people believed in them, I think that is the same deal here."

"Okay let's say I believe that 'Freddy Kruegar' is doing this. Why is has he started back up again after thirteen years?"

"Revenge, he as getting back at the Petersons for sending him back to hell. So now he is going after their son."

"Why doesn't he just go after them?"

"That I don't know yet."

"Yeah well I say we go back the motel and do some 'research' " Dean said with sarcasm.

"We have to hurry though, I have a feeling that those pills will be running on empty real soon."

----------------


	5. Chapter 5

----------------

Chapter 5

The sound of running water suppressed as Sam heard Dean come out of the bathroom. Dean looked over at Sam, watching his fingers race over the keys of the laptop. He shook his head as he walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Sam looked up from the laptop, questioning the expression on Dean's face.

"What?"

"Are you actually looking up Freddy Krueger? That's pathetic Sam."

"What else could this thing be Dean?"

"Well…..I don't know." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean it could be anything. Did you find anything on him? Besides where to buy action figurines."

" I tried to look up some information about what happened here in Whistler thirteen years ago, but nothing. Everything has been ….erased."

Dean raised an eyebrow. He walked over to Sam and glared at the screen. "You mean absolutely nothing, well that's a surprise."

"I'm being serious, if I type in Freddy Kruegar with Whistler, West Virginia, the page just goes blank, see?" Sam pushed the laptop towards his brother. Dean tried typing in Freddy Kruegar with Whistler in the same sentence, and just as Sam said, the page went blank.

" That's funny, it skips from the years 1992 to 1994. Where is 1993?"

"I don't know, the Peterson's said that was the year that he first appeared. Well I guess we'll have to take a trip to the library." Sam smirked, he knew Dean hated going there since there were no decent looking chicks to look at. The seventy year old librarian wasn't that appealing to his tastes.

Dean walked over to his bed, grabbing his boots from underneath the table. He tossed the keys to Sam. "Lead the way, make a believer out of me college boy."

Sam paid no attention to the comment as he threw on his jacket.

----------

-2 hours later-

Dean chose to lat Sam sift through the old records while he research on the Internet. He shot a glance at Sam, who had a look of confusion on his face.

"You find anything?"

"Well I found these." Sam sat down at the table and slid the worn, beige, paper folders from 1993 in front of Dean. He flipped through the files contents.

"Okay, I don't see any contents on out mystery man. I don't see any murder cases involving teenagers either."

Sam flipped the file back two or three pages and pointed at the center. "Look at the binding."

Dean looked closely at the tattered crease. "Some of the pages have been ripped out."

"Yep, I guess they did want anyone outside of the town to know what was going on."

" Or anyone to remember what happened."

"Why would they care about that?" Sam questioned.

"Well I looked up some of the 'biographies' that people wrote on Freddy. They said that he feeds off of people's fears. If people were constant reminded of him, they would fear him."

"Giving him power over them again." Sam finished.

"Right."

"Well they did a good job of covering it up. What else did those sites say?"

Dean clicked back to a Freddy Kruegar dedication site, bringing up a written paragraph about the menacing fiend. "Let's see here, it says Fredrik Charles Kruegar, also known as Freddy was killed by a mob of parents after he was found innocent of a child molestation crime, blah blah blah, you know that whole story. Later he began to kill the teenagers of the parents who killed him, and has been going after them ever since. Until in 1993, when five of the teens found a way to send him back to hell."

"Okay so he kills the teens in their dreams. How do they die in real life?"

"He can inhabit and control their dreams, twisting them to his own ends. Any physical harm done to a person in this dream world would carry over into the real world, allowing him to easily commit multiple murders. He would change his form and surroundings. His powers increase as more and more kids believe that he exists and exhibited fear. So they say." Dean replied.

"Any idea how to stop him? I mean you can actually kill him." Sam said.

"Well I guess not, but hey I bet we have something in the car that could."

"And if we don't?"

Dean doubled clicked the mouse and read another article out loud." In a person's dream, he can use their deepest fears and personality against them. Victims managed to use their own imagination to consciously manipulate their dreams against him, which is a technique called lucid dreaming /wiki/Luciddreaming ."

"So if the victims could lucid dream and get rid of him, how come they are dead?" Sam said incredulously.

"Because it has little effect on him. He is already in completely control of your dreams by the time you figure out how to."

"We have to get back to Jake's house." Sam said as he laid the records back in the filing cabinet.

"And do what Sam? Buy him 10lbs of sugar and coffee and say 'Here you go, good luck with never sleeping again cause if you do ,you're dead." Dean said with acidity.

"We have to tell him the truth, maybe we can send him back to hell before he can kill anyone else."

Dean got up and followed Sam out to the car. Sam stopped and turned around, giving his brother a questionable look.

"Something wrong Sam?"

"How did you get on those sites anyway? I thought everything was blocked."

"Hey your not the only computer savvy one in the family."

"Uh huh, right."

"Just get in the car geek boy."

------------

He couldn't take it anymore, he was exhausted. He would give anything to shut his eyes for more that 2 and half seconds, he would give anything to not have to take pills to keep him from a man that wasn't suppose to be real.

Jake bobbed his head, trying to stay awake. The meds lost their effect the more and more he took them. Michael walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to his fatigued brother.

"Dude, you look awful. Why don't you take a nap or something?"

"I can't Mike."

"Why not?"

"I…I just can't. Its complicated okay."

"C'mon Jake, its not going to kill you."

_Yeah, that's what he thinks._

"Well I guess you can stand some more company if you so 'awake'." Mike lifted himself from the couch and opened the front door. A tall boy with a tan completion and spiky black hair walked through the door. Jake looked up, his mouth fell open at the sight he saw.

"It can't be……Dylan?"

"I'll leave you two alone." Mike said, walking down the hall back to his room.

"Hey man, just came by to see how you were doing. Your brother called me, said you were really out of it."

"Dylan, how?"

"How what?" he said, closing and locking the door behind him. He hid one of his hands behind his back.

"How are you here, you're dead."

"What are you talking about? I'm not dead, I'm standing right in front of you."

Dylan slowly walked toward the couch, placing his hand to on Jake's forehead. "You must have a fever or something."

His hand felt like ice. Jake quickly pushed it away, his eyes grew wide when noticed the striped brown and red sweater peeking out from underneath his jacket.

"I know who you are, your not Dylan." Jake said, struggling to pull himself off of the couch. He felt Dylan's hand push him down with a tremendous amount of force.

"Jake where are you going? don't you know your suppose to rest when your sick." Dylan revealed his other head that he kept hidden behind his back. The four blades reflect the sun into Jake's eyes, cause him to flinch.

"Time to join your friend." the deep voice said. The man transformed from Dylan to Freddy in a matter of seconds.

"Help me! Somebody help!" Jake yelled, struggling to get out of Freddy's grasp, but his strength had depleted from lack of sleep. Freddy threw the blades in and out of Jakes body, blood spewed all over the floor. Nothing could be heard but Freddy's evil laughter and Jake's blood curdling choking.

------

Kathy entered the kitchen from the back door. "Dan, I'm home."

She set one of the grocery bags down onto of the counter, taking out another bottle of No Z's for Jake. She froze as she heard her husband's snoring coming from the living room. She ran down the hall, praying to God that he didn't fall asleep.

_He couldn't have fallen asleep, he had to keep and eye on Jake._

Dan awoke from his slumber when he heard his wife's heart shattering scream. He looked over to the blood stained couch where his eldest son's dead body lay.

_What have I done_. He thought.

------------


	6. Chapter 6

----------------------

Chapter 6

The Chevy Impala slowly pulled up to the Petersons' home, which was now completely engulfed with ambulances and police cars. The horrified neighbors stood behind the yellow crime scene tape, all shaking their heads.

"Oh now what?" Dean sighed.

"Maybe you should park around the corner." Sam suggested.

Dean drove passed the house and parked the car on the opposite side of the street. They quickly got out and ran up to the crowd of neighbors, pushing there way passed them to see what had happened. Dean glanced at two of the paramedics wheeling a stretcher covered up with a white sheet out of the home.

"Excuse me, do you know what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Jake Peterson was found dead just a while ago. I overheard the officer say it was a homicide." the middle-aged man replied.

Sam noticed Jake's dad being escorted out of the house by a police officer, his hands handcuffed behind his back. He made eye contact with the two boys, before his head was lowered into the patrol car. His eyes were pleading with theirs, as if to ask for their help.

"I personally think his father did it." a man said.

" I don't believe Dan would ever do that, I always thought he was such a nice and caring person." a woman chimed in.

Dean nudged Sam, bringing him out of his daze. "Let's go around to the back."

They carefully slipped out of the crowd and went around to the back of the house. They waited shortly behind the trees for the ambulances and police men to dissipate before they went in. Dean was surprised when he found that the backdoor was unlocked. Entering the house, Sam slowly shut the door behind them, making a small squeaking noise.

"What are you two doing here?" Kathy said, coldness radiating from her voice.

"What happened Mrs. Peterson?" Dean asked.

She gave no answer. Instead she just folded up a tissue, dabbing her eyes of the tears that would soon escape them. She seemed to be lost in thought, like she wasn't in her own body.

"My dad is a murderer, that's what happened."

Dean and Sam turned their attention to the doorway. Jake's younger brother Michael stood in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. His face was enraged with anger, yet his eyes blinked harder than usual to keep the tears of sadness from rolling down his face.

"No, Mike, you've got it all wrong….." Dean said.

"Don't call me Mike! My name is Michael." The grief stricken teen ran off towards his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"I'll go talk to him." Sam said, patting Dean's shoulder.

Dean causally walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to Kathy.

"Mrs. Peterson, I know your husband didn't do this, I know he didn't kill Jake."

"Of course he did." Her hand make a tight fist around the sodden tissue. " I left for ten minutes, I asked for Dan to watch Jake for ten minutes while I was gone. When I came back, Jake was….he was…. Dan didn't do anything too…"

"It wasn't his fault, he didn't do this Mrs. Peterson, and you know it."

"I didn't want to believe he was back. He can't be back. Why couldn't he have taken me? why did he take my baby away from me? Away from us?"

"It's going to be okay Mrs. Peterson. My brother and I, were going to put an end to this."

"How?"

---------

Sam knocked on the bedroom door. "Hey Michael, its me Sam, can I come in?" Sam put his ear up to the door, only to hear sobs and sniffling from the boy inside.

When no answer came, he slowly opened the door. Michael laid sprawled out on his bed, his face towards the window. Sam walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing the boy's back. "It's going to be okay."

Michael quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, fixing them on Sam's. "I didn't mean to yell at your brother, its just that Jake was the only person I would allow call me Mike."

"Yeah, my brother does have a problem people's names." Sam said, smirking at the fact that Dean would continually call him Sammy against his wishes.

"God, I can't believe he's gone. He was my brother… you know. He would always tease me for smarter than him, or being younger, even though we're only 4 years apart. I was always jealous of him, he had the better looks, he could get any girl, he even had a closer relationship with our dad. We were like worlds apart, but at the end of the day he would be the one I'd go to for help. I would never admit it to him but….he was like my hero."

Sam let a smile form on his lips. Michael had just described the relationship he also shared with Dean.

"I didn't think …..my dad would ever…"

"Michael, your dad didn't kill your brother."

"Then who did huh? He was the only one here, he was the only one watching him. He went out to the shed and got the 4 bladed knife that we used for skinning deer when we went out hunting. Blood was found all over it, you would think the idiot could have cleaned it off and stashed it instead of leaving it beside the body. "

"No he didn't do this…it was someone else."

"Who?" Michael said, his tone sounded more demanding than a request.

"I…I can't tell you." Sam said, shaking his head.

"What? Why the hell not, I mean I deserve to know." Michael said, his eyes welling up with anger and tears.

"It was….Freddy Kruegar."

"Are you serious, Freddy Kruegar…man are you off your nut?"

"No, this isn't a joke. He killed your brother and your brother's roommate."

"What are you talking about, Dylan killed himself, and my dad killed Jake. This doesn't make any sense, Freddy Krueger isn't real and you know that."

"No, Michael its true I…"

"Get out."

"Michael, I'm just trying to help…"

"Just get out!"

Michael quickly stood up, pointing his index finger to the door. Sam hurriedly walked out the room, the slamming shut behind him. Sam walked in the kitchen, watching Dean trying to comfort Mrs. Peterson.

Dean's eyes met with Sam's, or they would have, but Sam kept his head drooped down, looking towards the floor.

"What happened Sam?"

"I told him the truth." Sam said, his voice almost inaudible.

"The truth, what truth?" Kathy said, quickly arising from her chair.

"About what really happened to Jake, and Dylan." Sam said.

"No, no you didn't! Please tell me your lying."

"Yeah Sam, you didn't tell him that Freddy Kruegar killed them did you?" Dean said, hoping that his brother's answer would be no.

"I had no choice but to tell him, he needed to know."

"I have already lost one son to that monster, and now you have just handed the other one over to him."

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned.

"If Michael starts to believe in him, fear him, then he is just as good as dead."

"Mrs. Peterson, you know we would never let that happen, I told you he isn't going to hurt anyone else." Dean said.

"No! You two have just killed my other son. Get out of my house."

"Mrs. Peterson I….." Sam said, feeling remorse for what he has just done.

"Now!" She yelled.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and led him out of the house. They quickly walked down the street to the Impala. Sam felt a small smack to the back of the head, making him wince in pain.

"Ouch, what the hell Dean." He said.

"How could you tell that kid that? now he is going to start believing in Freddy."

"I didn't think okay."

"Yeah that's right, you didn't think. Now you may have just cost that kid his life because of your ignorance."

"I'm sorry." Sam said, lowering his head to the ground once more.

Dean let out a small sigh. "Look, there isn't much time. We'll come back here tonight. Over my dead body will I let this son-of-a-bitch kill anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

-------------

Chapter 7

Silence. The entire trip back to the crummy motel was spent in silence. Every now and then Sam would glance over at Dean, then quickly turn away. The look that Dean had on his face was the one Sam hated the most, the look of disappointment. Sam wished his brother would say something… anything, he would even settle for a "Sammy" or two, but there was just an uneasy silence.

Sam unlocked the door to the room. Dean quickly pushed his way past him, knocking him back into the wall. Sam disregarded it, knowing that it wasn't best to pick a fight with Dean while he was upset. Dean plopped down on his bed and unlaced his boots.

"Sam, I'm going to catch some z's before we leave tonight. Try not to mess anything _else _up." He laid his head down on the fluffed pillow, slowly shutting his eyes.

Sam nodded, a little taken back by the comment. " I'll be in the shower."

"I don't think you can wash away the guilt Sam."

That struck a nerve, which made Sam turn toward his brother's direction. " I said I was sorry Dean, you think its easy to know that I may have killed some else."

"Someone else? What are you talking about?" Dean said, sitting up in his bed.

"You know what I'm talking about. Jess was killed because of me, and now I may have killed Michael too."

_Oh no, not this again._

"Sam how many times do I have to tell you, that whole thing with Jessica wasn't your fault."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You know what…maybe your right."

Dean cocked his head to the side. "I am?"

Sam walked over and sat down on the edge of Dean's bed. "Yeah I mean, maybe she died for a reason."

"What? Why would you say that?" Dean said, his face scrunching up with confusion.

"Maybe…they deserved to die. You know, anything that dies by fire had to be evil in some way." Sam said, his hands trembling with hostility.

Dean grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt. " What is a matter with you?"

"Speaking of fire…."

Sam clamped the glove of protruding knives onto Dean's cheeks, bringing his face closer to his. "Mommy sends her love." He said in a deep and evil voice.

------------

Dean bolted up, almost falling out of his bed. Sam glanced over at him from the laptop, noticing that he was panting and sweating profusely.

"Bad dream?"

Dean wiped his hand across his face, convincing himself that it was just a dream. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure, you look pretty out of it. What were you dreaming about?"

"It was nothing, just a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Sam echoed, a new look of concern washing over his face. " It wasn't him was it…Freddy?"

"No way, are you kidding?"

"It's just a question Dean."

"No, it wasn't him."

Sam was still unconvinced, but he decided to take Dean's word for this time. "Okay, if your sure."

Dean glanced at the clock, it was 9 p.m. "We have to get back to that house. I'm going to wash my face and then we can go."

Sam smelled a strong smell as Dean passed him on his way towards the bathroom. It smelled a lot like rotten eggs.

_Sulfur….why does Dean smell like sulfur? _

Dean flicked on the light of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He splashed the cold water on his face, trying to shake the dream that played over and over in his head. He stared at himself in the mirror.

_He can't be real. I don't believe it….I won't believe it._

_---------_

Michael flipped his lucky coin between his fingers, his brother had given it to him for his birthday. He hadn't moved from his bed for the past couple of hours. As much as he wanted to get rid of them, the words still played back and forth in his head.

_Freddy Kruegar…what a bunch of bull._

The window suddenly open, and the frigid night air rushed into the room. Michael accidentally dropped the coin, which rolled underneath his bed. He got up and shut the window, checking to make sure nothing was on the other side of it. He realized he had dropped his prize possession and bent down to retrieve it. Sticking his arm under the bed to feel around for it, he felt the cold metal and began to pull at it. When it didn't budge, he began to pull harder. He managed to pull a shiny metal blade out from underneath the bed. Fear formed on his face as he lifted the comforter, revealing the man that he had only heard stories about.

"Surprise." Freddy said with and evil grin.

------------

Michael screamed out for his mom. She burst in the door, taking hold of her petrified son.

"Mom, he's real. I didn't want to believe them, but it's true. He killed Jake didn't he? Please mom don't let him take me too."

"Shh Michael, its going to okay, no one is going to hurt you." Kathy soothed.

_Your not taking him. You'll have to get through me first._


	8. Chapter 8

_--------------------_

Chapter 8

Dean sped the Impala around the corner, almost jumping the curb. With every ten mph, Sam would clench down harder on the door handle.

"Dean could you slow it down please?"

"Can't Sammy." Dean said, applying more pressure on the accelerator.

Dean couldn't help but think of the nightmare he had before, he could still feel the icy cold metal on his face. Was Freddy really after him now? He didn't know, he wasn't sure that he even wanted to know. All he knew was he wasn't going to let anyone else die by Freddy's hand. They were sending him back to hell… tonight.

The sound of screeching tires made Kathy jerk up. She gently moved her sleeping son from her lap, moving toward the window where bright headlights shown in. She shook her head when she saw the two boys making there way to the front door. Dean raised his hand to knock on the door until it opened before he could make a fist. The tired woman's face peeked out of the crack.

"Evening Mrs. Peterson." Dean said, putting on his best smile.

"I told you boys not to come back here." she said without emotion.

"Mrs. Peterson, I'm so sorry for what happened earlier. How is Michael doing?" Sam said with sympathy.

"Michael's fine, he's just resting."

"Doesn't look like he's resting to comfortably." Dean said, peering into the cracked door with concern.

Kathy turned around to see her son ferociously thrashing around on the couch. She left the door to attend to her son.

"Michael wake up! Wake up son!"

She grabbed her son's shoulders and began to shake him. Sam pushed the door open and the two boys rushed in.

"Sam, go into the kitchen and get a cup of cold water." Dean said.

Sam did as he was told. He ran into the kitchen as Dean bent down to help Kathy. They called out his name for what seemed like 10 minutes, but there was no response.

-------

The steam was making the room hotter by the minute. The huge factory was maze, twisting and turning to corners that ended nowhere. Michael stopped to catch his breath, the sweat pouring down his face.

_C'mon Michael… you got to get out of here._

He felt the wall where the door he had came through had been. But there was nothing there, just solid concrete. He punched the wall, letting a small whimper escape his lips.

_The door was just there a second ago!_

Suddenly he heard an evil laughter echoe throught out the factory. He starting to run again, looking for another way out, until he saw a shadow appear behind one of the metal columns. He ran up the metal stairs, almost slipping twice because of the wet surface. When he got to the top he couldn't believe his eyes, it was his brother.

"Jake?"

"Help me Mike." Jake said, reaching out his trembling, blood-drenched hand.

Micheal took a step backward, shaking his head in disbelief. Jake's face quickly turned from helplessness to infuriation.

"So what, are you too good now to help your own brother? I can't remember how many times I've helped you. You've always been and ungrateful little bastard. Excuse me….illegitimate child, I forgot we have virgin ears here folks." Jake said, taking a step closer to Micheal with every word.

Micheal lost his footing, falling backward and rolling down the flight of stairs, landing on his head. He shook his head as he slowly stood on to his feet. He looked up the stairs, Jake was gone.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He whipped around to face the horribly burned man with the brown fedora hat and "Christmas" striped sweater.

"Gotcha now buddy boy." Freddy hissed.

---------

Feeling the freezing water splash onto his face, Michael woke up. He was shaking and frantically looking around. His mother pulled him into a hug, feeling him reciprocate it she finally broke down in tears. He looked up at Sam, who was standing over the couch with and empty glass.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem." Sam replied.

Dean walked over to the lounge chair and sat down. " It was him wasn't it Michael, Freddy?"

Michael gave a nod yes, letting go of his mom's embrace. "I don't want to die." He said in a whisper.

"No one else is going to die." Sam said.

"I'm going to get a towel, I'll be right back sweetie." Kathy said, kissing her son's forehead.

As she left the room, Sam sat down next to Michael. "So Michael, what exactly did you dream about?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was like outside of the house riding my bike, which struck me as odd cause it was night time and mom never lets me go out after dark. Then I saw these girls with pigtails and white dresses jumping rope on the side walk. They were singing this song…like a rhyme or something."

"Do you remember how it went?"

"It was like…'1,2 Freddy's coming for you, 3,4 better lock your door' and so on. I didn't hear them finish it because I got so scared I rode down the street, pedaling as fast as I could. Then I got off my bike and ran inside this barn. But when I opened the wooden door, it looked like a factory inside."

"What did you see the factory?"

"Just a lot of metal columns and concrete. Then when I turned around to leave , the door had disappeared. I heard some man's laughter. I started to run when I saw Jake."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. He was all bloody and pale. At first he was the caring Jake that I remembered, but then he changed, turned evil in a blink of an eye."

Kathy entered the room with a dark green towel, wrapping it around Michael.

"Can I get you two anything? Coffee?" she asked.

"Coffee would be nice thank you." Dean replied.

"I'll take some to mom, I guess I'll be needing it."

"Okay Michael, you can have some too." She said, gently rubbing her son's back.

As soon as she left the room, Sam pressed for Michael to continue his story. "Then what happened?" Sam asked.

"Freddy showed up, then I guess that's when you guys woke me up."

Sam exchange a glance with Dean. "So whats our move?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I think we're going to need some more help on this one."

"You should go talk to my Dad, he may know something." Michael suggested.

"I guess we're off then." Dean said putting on his jacket.

Kathy walked in holding the tray of coffee. " Leaving so soon? I guess you'll be taking your coffee to go then huh?"

"Will you be okay by yourselves?" Sam asked.

"We'll be fine you don't have to worry about us."

"Okay we'll see you later." They said, leaving out the door.

Dean started the Impala, steering it away form the curb. A couple minutes down the road Dean noticed that Sam was really quiet.

"What is it Sammy?"

"Nothing. It just that…Michael is in bad shape. I don't think he can go without sleep much longer."

"Well, we just have to hope that his dad knows something."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I guess we're on our own."

---------


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Whistler County Jail

9:00 p.m.

The boys got out of the Impala yet again in their polyester officer uniforms. Dean handed Sam a fake badge. Sam surveyed over it carefully.

"I'm guessing this also says bikini inspector." Sam said with a sigh.

"Do like I told you, just flash it and fold back." Dean said, flipping the black flap open then back again.

After they walked in, Sam causally made his way up to the front desk. Behind it sat a policeman in his mid 20's, he couldn't have been any older than Dean. He looked up at the tall, young man that stood before him.

"Yes sir, can I help you?"

"We're here to talk to Dan Peterson." Sam said with authority.

"Can I see some identification please?"

Sam pulled the badge out of his pocket, flipping it quickly as his brother told him. The officer raised an eyebrow at the fast paced gesture, but disregared it. "Follow me."

He led them to a collection of cells, equipped with a cot and a urinal. The officer took out his keys, unlocking one of the cell.

"Thank you" Sam said, as the officer walked away.

The man sat on his cot, his hands over his face. Dean walked in first as Sam followed behind him. "Mr. Peterson?"

Dan slowly raised his head. " What are you two doing here? Dressed as guards none the less?" he said coldy.

"We'll fill you in on that later, but right now we need some information." Dean said.

"What kind of information?"

"On Freddy, we need to know more about what happened 13 years ago." Sam replied.

"I told you already. He came, killed our friends, then we sent him back to hell. That's it."

"Bull." Dean snapped. " Listen, your other son is going to die if you don't tell us the whole story."

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Dan said, lowering his head.

"You didn't mean for what to happen?" Sam said, sitting down on the flattened matteress.

"We didn't think it would actually work, but we _summoned _him."

Sam exchanged glances with Dean, he then returned his eyes back onto Mr. Peterson. "You did what?"

"My friends and I, we summoned him with this witchcraft book that we got from a physic."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Dean questioned.

"I told you, it was Halloween…and we didn't actually think it would work. You don't know how hard it is having a someone's coffin rest on your conscience."

Sam gave a nod of his head, holding back from saying that he actually knew what it felt like.

"Well, how do we send him back to hell?" Sam said.

"The only way is to use the book…but….."

"But what?"

"We locked it in a wooden chest and buried it."

_They buried it…..perfect. _Dean thought, rolling his eyes.

"Where is it buried?"

"Out in a abandoned field near Maple road, under the big oak tree. The spell is marked with a small red book marker in the binding."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Peterson, Sam let's go " Dean said.

"Wait, your not just going to leave me here are you? I mean I didn't kill my son." Dan said.

"The guard said they are letting out in the morning, but we have to go because Michael might not last until then."

They walked out of the jail, basically running to the Impala. Dean quickly turned the igniton and peeled out of the parking lot.

"Dean."

"What?"

"Maple road….that's where our motel is isn't it? Why are you going this way?"

"Yeah Sam it is, but we have to take Michael with us."

"What why?"

"Because we need bait."

"No way Dean, we are not doing that again."

"Sam I don't like it either, but we have to lure him out in the real world some how."

----------

Kathy reluctantly helped her tired son into his jacket. " Where are you taking him?"

"Back to our motel on Maple road, it won't take long Mrs. Peterson, we'll be back soon." Dean reassured her.

Sam sat in the back seat letting Michael have the front, just in case he started to nod off Dean would wake him up.

They parked the Impala at the motel, across the street from the abandoned field. Dean opened the trunk and took out one shovel. Sam helped Michael out of the car, letting the boy's weight rest on him. Dean shut the trunk and walked over to Sam and Michael.

"Where is the other shovel?" Sam asked.

"Here, take Michael into the room and keep him awake as long as you can. I'll go dig up the chest." Dean said, handing Sam the room key.

Sam led Michael to the room as Dean made his way out towards the big oak tree in the field. He began to dig, until he hit a large object. He quickly pulled the chest out of the ground, breaking the decrepit lock with the shovel. He took out the ancient looking book and ran to the room where they were staying.

Sam awoke to hear Dean's pounding knocks at the door. He leaped up and let his brother in.

"You got it?"

"Yeah right here, now where is Micheal?"

"He said he was going to the bathroom."

"You let him go alone?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Dean set the book on the table and they both ran to the bathroom door, trying to open it they found it was locked. They called Michael's name continuously. When no answer came, Dean kicked the door in. Micheal lay sleeping in the bath tub.

"Hurry Sam turn on the shower!" Dean said, propping up Michael into a upright position.

Sam turned on the cold water, letting it run onto Michael's face. He still didn't wake up, even when Dean tried lightly slapping him a couple of times.

"Help me get him to the bed." Dean said.

Sam turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping over the soaking wet teen. Dean grabbed his arms as Sam held his legs. They laid him on the bed, unsure of what to do next.

"How do we get him up? He doesn't know what to do yet?" Dean said, starting to pace back and forth.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. " You can get him out."

"Come again?"

"Look I read that if a two people in the same room dream the exact same dream., they will interact with each other within it."

"So I have to got to sleep and dream about Freddy, then I should see Michael there?"

"Exactly, now hurry before it's to late." Sam said.

"Okay, but make sure you wake me up before…"

"I will Dean. You just make sure you bring the two of them out with you."

Dean took of his jacket and laid on the bed opposite to Michael, slowly closing his eyes.

_Here goes nothing._

_-------------_


	10. Chapter 10

_-------------_

Chapter 10

After about 5 minutes, Dean had given up. He couldn't fall asleep, not under these conditions, not under this pressure. He let out a low sigh, slowly opening his eyes as he sat upwards.

"Sam, this isn't going to work."

There was no response. The room was desolate, a chilly breeze running from corner to corner of the paint-diluted walls. Dean got off of his bed, scanning the room for any sign of Sam. He decided to check the bathroom. Walking over to it he knocked on the door.

"Sam, you in there?"

He opened the door. The sink was dripping, and the floral-print shower curtain hung over the side of tub, but no Sam. He disappointedly shut the door. He noticed the bright headlights shining thorough the sheer curtains. He walked over to the front door and turned the knob. When he opened the door, his eyes grew wide. Instead of seeing the slightly crack asphalt parking lot, there were large cement columns and boilers that blew steam every couple of seconds. It seemed that the outside of the motel had turned into a large factory. He step onto the drizzled platform, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the metal stairs, holding a tight grip on the railing.

"Sam…are you here? Michael?"

_C'mon where are you guys?_

Suddenly he heard a loud yell, and then a cry for help. Dean ran towards the direction it was coming from. He turned the corner, almost slipping on the drizzled floor. He came to a row of nine gray, run-down lockers. Noticing that the one on the end was slightly ajar, he walked towards it, slowly reaching out his hand to swing it open. Wrapping his fingers around the side he flung it open. Michael sat curled up into a ball, his head tucked in his lap. He shivered with anxiety, letting a small whimper escape his lips. Dean lightly tapped him on the shoulder, making the teen flinch with fear.

"It's okay Michael, it's me…Dean." He said, stretching out his arm to help the boy up.

"Dean, thank God you're here. We got to find a way out of here, Freddy is…"

The echo of evil laughter stopped Michael mid-sentence. Dean grabbed Michael's arm in one hand and took out a 9mm in the other.

"Stay close." Dean whispered back to him. The two boys walked down the hall, constantly looking behind their backs as they progressed. The clanking of pipes was slowly driving them insane, making them more paranoid by the minute. They came to the metal staircase that Dean had just recently used before. They started their ascent, putting each foot down slowly so they wouldn't draw any attention to whoever else was in the factory.

"Okay, the exit is at the top of these stairs." Dean said with reassurance. When they arrived at the top, the door that he had come through vanished. He let go of Michael's arm, knocking on the cold concrete where the door used to be.

"They door was right here!" Dean said, his voice loud with vexation.

"That's what happened to me before. He changes the surroundings to whatever he wants. You can't trust anything in here."

Dean paused himself at the comment, letting it sink into his mind.

_Can't trust anything…or anyone._

He raised the 9mm to Michael's porcelain, white face. The boy raised one eyebrow with question. "What are you doing Dean?"

Dean flicked the barrel back with his finger, letting a bullet fall into the firing chamber. "Can't trust anything…right?"

"Whoa, Dean it's me….Michael. Don't do this." Michael said, his eyes pleading with Dean's.

"How do I know your not Freddy?" Dean questioned.

"Well, how do I know your not?"

"Good point. Look I guess we'll have to just trust each other."

"Deal. The only way we can get out of here is if we wake up."

" Sam is watching us back at the motel, he'll wake us up when I get Freddy. But first I have to get you out of here." Dean said.

While walking back down the metal stairs, they heard a another loud yell. It was close, yet almost inaudible. Michael shot a glance at Dean.

"What was that?"

"I-I don't know. You mean that wasn't you who yelled a while ago?"

"Nope, wasn't me. I was hiding in that locker for the past half-hour." Michael replied.

Dean watched a cloud of steam come out from one of the boilers, revealing an outline of a man's body with the glove that has its razor-blade claws spread.

"C'mon lets go!" Dean said, running in the opposite direction. Michael followed closely behind him, but he lost his footing and slipped on the wet pavement. When he got up, Dean was gone.

"Dean? Dean where are you?"

He heard a small creak behind one of the steel doors. Cautiously, he moved toward it.

"D-Dean…is that you?" He said again, lifting the handle of the door.

A hand quickly pulled him inside with one swift movement. It was dark and the sound of leaky pipes filled the room. Michael threw out his hands to feel whatever was close to him. Finally after a couple of minutes he felt the cold steel latch of the huge door. When he pulled at it, it didn't budge. He tried again with a little more force. He let out a small cry, feeling the sharp edge tear away at his flesh. He felt a hand on his shoulder again, feeling the warm breath upon his neck.

"Gotcha." Freddy said, letting a grin form on his lips.

-----------

Dean slowed down to catch his breath, slightly bending over and putting his hands on his knees. He had found a different part of the factory he didn't recognize.

"Hey Michael I think we should……Michael?" Dean said, turning his head to look behind him.

_Damn it, I told him to stay close!_

Dean backtracked his way through the factory, searching for any sign of Michael. He heard a cracking sound from behind a large door. He held up his gun, cautiously gripping the handle. He cracked the door open and peeked inside. The room was dimly lit with three little girls in white dresses jump roping inside. He opened the door all the way and stepped in the room, shutting the door behind him.

The girls stopped immediately and began to stare at him. He hid the gun behind his back.

"Hi there, uh you haven't seen a boy run through here have ya?"

The three girls smiled all at once, then continued with their game, this time singing a childhood nursery rhyme.

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again…"_.

Dean slowly back up and felt for the handle of the door. Realizing it was there he turned around the face the concrete wall where the door had just been. When he turned back the three little girls were gone, making him feel a little more at ease. He saw a door opposite to him slowly open, a dark figure slowly coming in from the outside. Dean sneakily walked up behind the tall figure, throwing his arm around it's neck and swinging it to the floor. He bent down to get a closer look.

"Ouch Dean, could you get off of me please?"

Dean recognize the voice, slowly getting off of the man. "Sam?"

Sam rose to his feet, rubbing his head. "Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I was watching you guys sleep then I went to the bathroom. When I came back, you guys were gone. So I went to open the door to the parking lot, it was a huge factory instead."

Dean punched Sam in the arm, causing him to wince in pain. " Ow! what the hell was that for?"

"You fell asleep! Now how do we get out of here?"

"I think I know another way out, follow me."

Sam led the way through the factory, Dean following closely at his heels. Dean noticed that there was something different about Sam. He let Michael's words reenter his mind.

_You can't trust anything…or anyone._

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Do you remember when we were kids we would always eat frosted flakes for breakfast? cause they were your favorite."

"Uh yeah Dean, what does that have to do with anything?" Sam questioned.

"Do you remember that I would I always give you the prize out of the box? even though I really wanted to keep it."

"Yes Dean I remember, why are you bringing this up?"

Dean took his gun a whipped it across the back of his brother's head, sending him crashing to the ground. Dean got on top of him, holding him down by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you doing Dean?" Sam yelled

"Lucky Charms."

"What?"

"Lucky charms was you favorite cereal, not frosted flakes."

"Oh c'mon… Dean that's an honest mistake."

"_You_ would always give the prize to _me._"

"Dean, there is a lot of things I don't remember when we were kids. Where are you going with this?"

Dean noticed the red and green striped sweater underneath his brother's collared-shirt.

"Your not my brother."

--------


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The eerie silence fell over them, the clanking of pipes suddenly subsiding. Dean waited for a response, as each second passed by it felt like an hour.

_Your not my brother._

The inquisitive expression on Sam turned to hatred. With one swift movement, Sam kicked out of his brother's hold, making Dean lose his balance and crash to the floor. Dean quickly stood up, holstering the gun in his hand while Sam brush off the wrinkles he had just attained in his shirt. Sam looked at his brother, who had the most aggressive body language he had ever seen.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam said with a calming voice.

"I know my brother better than anyone, and you aren't him." Dean said, cocking then gun once more.

Sam slowly shook his head. When he looked back into his brother's eyes, Dean no longer saw the light brown pools of innocence he knew. Instead he saw a dark iniquity that he had seen too many times with the demons he had faced before. Without warning, Dean was thrown against the wall in between to steam pipes the led to the top of one of the boilers, the gun dropped to the floor and incinerated into a thousand pieces. Dean struggled to break the unseen force that pinned him to the wall as Freddy walked closer to him, an evil smirk across his face as he spread open the glove of razor blades. He leaned in closer to Dean.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Say whatever you want just don't breathe on me." Dean said, his faced masked with disgust at the smell of the odor.

"Funny guy huh? Tell me, how funny is it to watch some die by fire. You ever watch someone die in a fire Dean? Horrible isn't it?"

"You go to hell." Dean said, his face tightening with anger.

"Oh I've been there thank you, I find it quite lovely. In fact, I would love to show you."

He threw the knives at Dean's chest, making deep slashes in his flesh. Dean screamed out in pain as the blood seeped from his wounds and on to the floor.

_Sam…please wake me up..…_

_------------------_

Sam paced the back and forth between the two beds that held the sleeping boys. He ran his fingers threw his chestnut brown hair, fiddling with the rifle that he would use as soon as Dean brought Freddy out of his dream. He noticed Michael was starting to twitch violently on the bed. He ran over to him, shaking him as hard as he could to get him up. Michael jerked up, almost falling off the bed in the process.

"Michael it's okay you're safe." Sam soothed.

Michael sat up, trying to slow his panting breaths. Sam handed him a cool towel out of the ice box on the dresser to put on his forehead.

"Did you see Dean in your dream?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I followed him as we looked for a way out. Then we got separated, and Freddy captivated me in a room, he was just about to…….then you woke me up. Thanks."

"No problem. I can't wake Dean until he has Freddy with him."

"How will you know when he does?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping he would make some sort of movement to show he was in trouble, like you did."

Michael looked over at Dean. He was laying completely still, not showing any sign of movement what so ever. He then noticed a series of dark brown stains on Dean's navy blue t-shirt. Sam followed Michael's stare over to Dean. Sam lifted himself off the bed and sat next to Dean. Noticing the stains also he slid Dean's shirt up, revealing four deep marks across his chest. Suddenly four more slices appeared, this time horizontally across Dean's face, running from his forehead to his chin. Sam ran over to the dresser and picked up the rifle. He came back to Dean's side, shaking him as hard as he could.

"Dean! Can you hear me? You got to wake up man!" Sam yelled, " Michael, run in the bathroom and get some water."

Michael obeyed his request. Sam was still shaking him, yelling his name, but there was no response. Michael came back with a glass of cold water and handed it to Sam. Sam threw the frigid water on his brother's face, washing away the blood that seeped from the gashes.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam yelled, shaking his brother's limp body profusely. He leaned down close to Dean's face, feeling the slow breaths warm his face.

"He's still breathing." Sam said with minor relief.

Michael pressed his fore and index fingers into Dean's wrist.

"His pulse is shallow, I don't think he's gonna make it."

Sam looked up at Michael, then returned his gaze to his brother.

_Yes he will, you have to make it Dean…..you have to._

_-------------_


	12. Chapter 12

_--------------_

Chapter 12

Sam nervously paced between the two beds, one containing his sleeping brother. He ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a low sigh.

"So alls we can do is wait?" Michael said with innocence.

_Yeah wait and pray he wakes up._

"Yeah, that's all." Sam replied sadly.

Michael walked into the bathroom and grabbed one of the small white washcloths. He ran it under the warm water, ringing it out after it was fully soaked. He walked back out and sat on the edge of Dean's bed, blotting the streams of blood than ran down the elder hunter's chest. He glanced over at Sam, who was still pacing throughout the room.

"He's gonna make it Sam."

----------

Another pained moan rang throughout the factory, each one louder than the first. Blood dripped from his mouth onto the floor, his face growing more pale by the second. He was losing his strength, weakened by the hold that Freddy have over him. He saw a faint light in the corner of the room, a light he could vaguely remember with all the brushes with death he had gone through before this. Freddy had disappeared. He now saw a figure of a woman wearing a long flowing lacey, white gown. Her blond hair flowed down towards her mid-section with a soft, golden glow. Her eyes were soft rings of brown, like the color of chestnuts at Christmas. Dean couldn't help but stand in awe at her beauty, the beauty he once remembered, the beauty that was taken away from him so young. She smiled at him, her face peaceful with grace.

_Dean._

Her voice was so angelic, like birds singing on a bright sunny day in mid April. He remembered her voice. That voice that told him bed time stories, or that sang Sam a lullaby when he would cry at night. He could hear her calling him. To come in and wash his hands for dinner, or to pick up his toys that his dad would blatantly trip over when he wasn't paying attention. A four-year can remember a lot, more than people might think.

_Come here Dean, I want you to come with me._

She held out her porcelain white hand, her smile bright with happiness. Dean slowly walked toward her, reaching out his hand to grasp hers. Their hands clasp together, letting out a small glow between them. He smiled, a tear slowly ran down his bruised, blood-stained cheek.

_Mom._

_------------_

_This is taking too long._

Sam stood up, ruffling with his clothes before walking over to the wooden desk. Michael watch him as he placed the gun cartridge on the table next to the decrepit spell book. Sam walked back over to the vacant bed and laid down.

"What are you doing?" Michael questioned.

Sam let out a low sigh. " I'm going to go get him."

"What? Are you nuts?"

Sam straighten his back against the head board. " I'm going to go get Dean, if I don't he's going to die."

_Yep he's nuts._

"What if Freddy gets you too, then your both done for."

"Just promise me you won't fall asleep. We'll be fine. I'll have him out before you know it."

Michael shook his head before continuing . "Okay." Michael walked over to the chair and sat down next to the table with spell book. "I'll stay awake."

Sam laid his head on the pillow, closing his eyes. He felt a chill run over him as he was enveloped in the darkness.

---------

He hadn't said that word in a long time, partly because he would envision her face every time he would say it. It was almost bitter-sweet seeing her again. At least she wasn't on fire this time like he would see her in his dreams-- nightmares.

_Mom?_

She put her finger to her lips. _Shh Dean. It's okay, your safe now. He can't hurt you anymore._

She led him towards the light. He couldn't believe it, walking side by side, hand in hand with his beloved mother again. They reached the end of the hall, a faint light glowed behind a door. She reached out to open it. Dean blinked a few times then slowly let go of her hand. She looked at him with question.

_Dean what's wrong?_

_I-I can't go with you mom. Sam…..Sam needs me here. I have to protect him. I can't go…not yet."_

_-------_

Sam ran through the factory, repeatedly calling out Dean's name. All that cam in return was an echo. He saw a large steel door that was slightly cracked. Picking up a piece of a metal-pipe on the floor, he pushed the door open more. Pipes sent steam throughout the room, making Sam immediately sweat as he entered. He saw Dean laying on the floor, in a pool of his own blood, barely breathing. Sam ran over and fell to the floor next to his older brother, frantically trying to get him up.

"Dean! Dean wake up, look at me Dean please!"

Dean's head hung limply in Sam's arms. He held him as tight as he could, praying that he wasn't dead, that he would wake up, that he was just….sleeping. Tears slowly ran down his cheeks, dripping down onto Dean's face.

Suddenly Sam heard footsteps coming from out of the darkness. A man's figure caste a shadow onto Sam's face. He looked up to see the man that had taken his brother away.

"Well isn't that sweet. Tell me, what's little brother gonna do now without big brother to protect him?"

Anger washed over Sam's face as he slowly lowered Dean back onto the floor. He picked up the metal pipe, grasping it tightly.

"You want to fight me?" Freddy said with a laugh. " You want a piece of this?"

"No you son of a bitch I want the whole thing."

"Suit yourself."

Sam leaped forward, throwing the pipe to make a connection with Freddy's head. Freddy quickly blocked the pipe with his blades, sending sparks onto the floor. Sam tried again but missed, falling to the floor. Freddy jumped on top of him, wrapping his hands around his neck. Sam violently thrashed around, trying to escape the choking grip that Freddy' had on him.

"To bad Sammy boy."

Sam gasped for air, managing to get out his last words "Don't…..call me Sammy."

Sam used his strength to throw Freddy off of him, sending him crashing against the wall where Dean laid. When Freddy regained his balance, Sam pressed the pipe against his throat, pinning him against the wall.

Dean blinked open his eyes. He turned his head to look up at his brother, who had pinned their adversary to the wall. He could see the hate and anger in Sammy's eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Freddy said with animosity.

"I want my brother back." Sam said, his voice hinted with sadness.

Dean saw the steam from the pipe next to him blow out. He mustered up the last of the strength he had and reached out with one hand to grab Sam's ankle, and used the other hand to grab the boiling hot pipe. He let out a loud groan as the pipe burned his flesh.

------------

Michael tapped his foot on the floor as he read the incantations of the ancient book to himself. Suddenly a strong wind wiped through the room, sending papers and books everywhere. Sam and Dean were thrown from their beds onto the floor. The boys struggled to get themselves up until a force pinned them back to the ground.

Freddy stood over them, his claws spread and ready to attack.

"Let's end this now."

He raised his glove to make his last strikes until he heard a boy's voice in the corner of the room.

"_Dictum sapienti sat est_…."

"And what do you think your doing?"

"Sending your ass back to hell." He said with hatred.

_This is for you Jake._

A evil smile formed on the demon's face as he slowly walked toward the young boy.

"You have to finish it, finish the spell Michael!" Sam yelled.

"_Consilio et animis!."_

A fire suddenly formed around Freddy as cries of young children filled the room. He slowly sunk down into the floor, the burned hands of people pulling him down.

"Death is only the beginning." He shouted before he and the fire disappeared.

Michael opened his eyes. Sam helped Dean up onto the bed, laying him down on the cheap comforter.

"You guys okay?" Michael said.

"Yeah, C'mon lets get you home. Help me up Sam."

Sam threw Dean's arm around his shoulder, helping him out into the Impala.

They pulled up in front of Michael's house. Michael got out and closed the door.

"What are you gonna do with the book?"

"We're gonna burn it , don't you worry." Sam replied.

"Good. Thank you guys, you save my life."

"Hey it was nothing….take care of yourself." Dean said.

"Yeah, and Michael, you never told us you knew Latin." Sam said.

"How come you never asked….and call me Mike." Michael replied.

Michael smiled and turned and started towards the house.

Sam pulled them Impala off the curb and drove down the road.

"Hospital's down the way, you think you can make it til' then." Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Hey Dean."

"What?"

"What made you come too? I mean I saw you and you were pretty out of it."

"I don't know….I had something to live for I guess."

"Aww…no chick flick moments Dean remember, your rules."

"I was talking about the car genius."

They both laughed as the sun slowly rose over the horizon.

"I'm serious."

---------------

-End-


End file.
